nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Counterattack of the Nadir characters
Pillar Alliance -Consist of the twelve new Pillar Fleets, Noir Fleet, Star Crossed Admirals Fleets, and seven fleets from every country. Pillars *Sifr Eliyos - Leader of the Pillar Alliance Expeditionary Forces - Air Forces. *Ah-Rin Ferron - Leader of the Pillar Alliance Expeditionary Forces - Ground Forces. Ground Forces ADST *Aurea Mihklovich - instructor : Faith *Ah-Ran Ferron - Sister of the Pillar Ah-Rin Ferron, she is the director of Faith *Gauche Cambel - Ref. Letter Bee - The Ace of Faith Squad 1 *Eri Sadida - Ref. Eri Otoguro - The Ace of Faith Squad 2 *Yuzu Taorea - Ref. Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor - The Ace of Faith Squad 3 *Lexine Kuri - Ref. Dead Space - The Ace of Faith Squad 4 : Angel Project 4.0 *Tabiris - A Valkyrie that had committed crimes, instead of the death sentence, she was made into an "Angel" *Valel - *Orifiel - : Heaven's Blade *Shion Dark - *Orcelito Shraver *Pomocnica Wladcy *Mimeru Furiderinde - : Windreavers *Jace Harlaowyn - Leader *Galatea Rose - Widely known as Windcutter Galatea *Beatrice Winsday *Fay Morgan *Velvet Anan - *Firel Murray - : Saint Church *Carim Gracia - : Syndicate -Vas Treibh *Lycoris Falcia *Canary Falcia : Umbra *Umbra Arch-Hunter Ortega Reitz-out to kill Vice Admiral Man-Shark, part of the Sabbatholm Monster Squad for killing friend and foe. *Umbra Hunter Manda Manji- Ortega Reitz' second in command Sabbatholm Monster Squad *Lady Admiral Helia Ordin - Mastermind behind their defense and counter-assault on Nadir Fleets Admiralty Pillar Fleets : Avalon Central Fleet *Noir Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral Claes Fairsky - Ref. Gunslinger Girl - ***Rear Admiral Winona Villio - Ref. Winona Ryder - ***Rear Admiral [[]] - : Five Star Admirals *Isola Fleet - Arcadia **Lady Admiral Lisette Noriega - reference gundam 00 / command and conquer red alert 3 ***Vice Admiral Lichtendahl Suren - reference gundam 00 ***Vice Admiral Natalie Waltfield -reference gundam seed ***Rear Admiral Eve Genesis - reference baccano ***Rear Admiral Melody LaMonte - *Spica Fleet - Jaedinar **Lady Admiral Leerin Feuilles - former Noir member ***Vice Admiral November Silvers - (former Spectre, called Nova by her affiliates. ***Vice Admiral Eclair Psyharden ***Rear Admiral Primrose Fairchild (Half-Blood) ***Rear Admiral Caitlin Glass (Former Pirate) *Fairwren Fleet - Althea **Lord Admiral Rowl Tracer - Ref. Baccano - ***Vice Admiral Shannon Oribe ***Vice Admiral Culotte Fendal ***Rear Admiral Xecty Lin ***Rear Admiral Risai Homard : Jaedinar - named after stars/constellations *Kampfer Fleet - **Lady Admiral Kurokane ***Vice Admiral 'Goblin' Makree (Goblin) ***Vice Admiral Kilroy Jenkins (guess who he's a parody of) ***Rear Admiral Genjir Aman ***Rear Admiral Coury *Sigma Fleet - **Lady Admiral Mithril Harii ***Vice Admiral Orichalkos (mercenary, mysterious past and all that jazz) ***Vice Admiral Adamant the Strong ***Rear Admiral H-127 (Android, column era) ***Rear Admiral Darksteel *Syrius Fleet - **Lord Admiral Hawk's Claw(Valkyrie, flightless) ***Vice Admiral Hari Charle ***Vice Admiral Dabir Dekel ***Rear Admiral Arabike Jamalah ***Rear Admiral Basima Rouwayda *Vega Fleet - **Lord Admiral Kora Qurea ***Vice Admiral Kahtamel Hashi ***Vice Admiral Half Moon (Elf) ***Rear Admiral Labib Wadud ***Rear Admiral Screw Wrench (Goblin) *Altair Fleet - **Lady Admiral Witha the Handsome (Witha means handsome...) ***Vice Admiral Mohini Oma ***Vice Admiral Abdul Rahma the Merciful (another pun on names) ***Rear Admiral Jonathon Red (Former Arcadian Admiral, swore loyalty to Witha after being curb stomped by her) ***Rear Admiral Orotori Mammussa *Deneb Fleet - **Lord Admiral Ximraan Kabir ***Vice Admiral Fadila Lakeish ***Vice Admiral Coriander (Goblin) ***Rear Admiral Velcome Hadran ***Rear Admiral Knight Sky Braker (Valkyrie) *Rigel Fleet - **Lord Admiral Kar Benevolent ***Vice Admiral Alice Ra ***Vice Admiral Kole Josie ***Rear Admiral Lady Blackfeather (Valkyrie in the employ of Jaedinar) ***Rear Admiral Pole Marroon (Elf) : Carnelia - named after real world guns *Beretta Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Eagle Fleet - **Lord Admiral Galen Lockwood ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Mossberg Fleet - At first assigned to the Blue Mountain area, now under the personal command of Lim 2000-42 **Lord Admiral Sakanan ***Vice Admiral Porky Fatt ***Vice Admiral Arlan Evening ***Rear Admiral Indigo Blue ***Rear Admiral Oric Taleran *Winchester Fleet - **Lord Admiral Capell Lowell - ref. tales of Vesperia ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Magnum Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral : Arcadia - named after fictional cities and locations *Exile Fleet - main location spoken of by mysteria in last exile anime **Lord Grand Admiral Gil Colin Graham ***Admiral Arlyle Ion ***Admiral Horace the Mace ***Vice Admiral Roy Streven ***Vice Admiral Naomi Tact ***Rear Admiral Lothar Araman (only 2nd generation Arcadian, parents from Jaedenar) ***Rear Admiral Quince Klorine *Rhuidean Fleet - reference to Wheel of Time series **Lord Admiral Norman Krane ***Vice Admiral Rosetta Fairmont ***Vice Admiral Smith Wesson ***Rear Admiral Loriall Otori ***Rear Admiral Hal Uther *Zion fleet - reference the Matrix **Lord Admiral Neon Grendal (Neo Neon from the Matrix and Grendel from Beowolf) ***Vice Admiral Regan Truvanon ***Vice Admiral John Tralt ***Rear Admiral Omega Zerran ***Rear Admiral Xocnil Necatz (Goblin) *Odessa fleet - reference mobile suit gundam 0079 **Lady Admiral Misha Barton ***Vice Admiral Urvine Polemarch ***Vice Admiral Lluvia Polemarch (Husband/Wife duo) ***Rear Admiral Kane Train (He's a 'funky' fresh hipster who parties through the night and kicks it back through the day!) ***Rear Admiral Lady Knight Nimbus (Valkyrie) : Narthus * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral : Sabbatholm *Zero Point Fleet - this fleet supports Remeirdo Moon and is under the jurisdiction of other Admirals. **Lord Admiral Remeirdo Moon - figure head of Sabbatholm forces not a real admiral. ***Vice Admiral Man-Shark ***Vice Admiral Grand Twin Gun ***Rear Admiral Portent Arawn ***Rear Admiral Dinodean *One Last Dance Fleet - True head of Sabbatholm forces. **Lady Admiral Helia Ordin ***Vice Admiral Valkin Werer ***Vice Admiral Que Bora ***Rear Admiral Mons Forward ***Rear Admiral Siegfried Zeighandler - master swordsman, attempted to become a Heaven's Blade, but failed. *Second Chance Fleet - **Lord Admiral Trevor Orwitz ***Vice Admiral Gregan Jannz ***Vice Admiral Kate South ***Rear Admiral Asla Yordi ***Rear Admiral Xent Cathi *Third Charm Fleet - **Lady Admiral Leera Once ***Vice Admiral Reegan Roaul ***Vice Admiral Mortin Real ***Rear Admiral Verra Nize ***Rear Admiral Keith Templar *Fourth Member Fleet - (reference to Quartets) **Lord Admiral Quartet Hasliv ***Vice Admiral Andra Coln ***Vice Admiral Erin Borks ***Rear Admiral Uran Bigan ***Rear Admiral Ferris Morone *Seventh Heaven Fleet - ** Lady Admiral Septa Hadrian ***Vice Admiral Go Forest ***Vice Admiral Voice Yaga ***Rear Admiral Near Edinbur ***Rear Admiral Ten Oregon : Cameo * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral : Althea -named after birds * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral : Windbloom - named after real world wines/wine regions *Frascati Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Bordeaux Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Sierra Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Cotnari Fleet - **Lord Admiral Jean Cotnari ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral : Willowscent * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral Estellion Sky Empire *Mihli Lilty - The 202nd Apex and first Nadir of the Estellion Sky Empire. Ground Forces Imperial Blades *Barumei - The Shaken Blade - An eye-patch wearing girl, she is extremely loyal to Nadir and is very quiet person, but devoted. She uses a mechanical blade with an ignition drive, she holds the rank of Rear Admiral in the Estel Fleet. *Falna - The Blade Witch - An eye patch wearing girl, she is outspoken and arrogant in her speaking manner. She has been known to disobey orders and only shows submission to the Nadir. Her armaments is grappler blade with an Ignition Drive, she holds the rank of Rear Admiral in the Paradigm Fleet. *Cho-ah - The Blade Reaper - A girl with a tomboyish attitude, though she doesn't look it, she uses a Plasma Scythe equipped with an ignition drive. *Robin - The Blood Ripper - Little Red - The shortest girl in the Imperial Blades, she uses four Cyclone Circular Knives, each attached to Cold Steel wire and equipped with Ignition Drives, she is also a DoLL. *Gyurk - The Noble Spirit -A young man, he is reckless and hot-headed, he loves the Nadir, but chooses to forgo his feelings to follow her ideals. He is given the rank of Rear Admiral in the Fleet and wield a Edge Katanna with an ignition drive. *Sumire - The Bullet Witch - A girl that has a rivalry with Falna, she wield two Blade Pistols with ignition drives, she is also an Esper. *Arago - The Ascended Messenger - Acts as the Nadir's personal courier. He has the right to change the course of any vessel he is on to ensure that whatever the Nadir wants transported gets to its location. *Vira-Lorr - The Mystic's Eye - Female, she has the innate ability to begin a Cold Fusion Reaction inside of anything, her weapons vary but she prefers to use Wrist Blades, she is one of the few Imperial Blades that does not use an Ignition Drive. *Haito - - Male * Myrmidon Core Kampfer * Roxanne - * Gaim - C.H.A.IN.S. - Chain A'rtifical '''IN'terface 'H'umanoid 'C'ontroller'''S, they were designed to be a stop and limiter mechanism for the seven imperial princesses. *Mirei the First Chain - Appears on Espada Reid, her ability is to summon chains and be able to contain most anyone, she was beaten by Arisa and is still recovering. *Fiamma the Second Chain - She rescued Mirei from Arisa and helped to defeat Serin, but is killed by the Pillar Ah-Rin Ferron. *Lysana the Third Chain - Nadir Admiralty Notes Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Lists